legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
R.J.
Robert James, better known as R.J., is the Jungle Fury Rangers' mentor. He later becomes Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger or simply Wolf Ranger of the Jungle Fury Rangers. He is the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizzeria and practices martial arts privately. He is later retroactively referred to as Jungle Fury Purple Ranger, though this is in reference to the show and his color, as opposed to being a proper label. He is played by David de Lautour. Ranger Forms File:RjrangerformMorph13.png|Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger/Purple Jungle Fury Ranger Gallery RJ.jpg The P Team/B Team Storyline After the demon Dai Shi was destroyed, R.J. went back to running his pizza shop but one day he heard a rumor that the overlords had returned. Not wanting to risk the other Rangers' lives, he went out to the Multi-Universe to see if it was true. He found out it was true and the overlords have gotten even more powerful too powerful for him alone. He one day meets Scorpion and found out they share a common enemy so R.J. decides to join Scorpion on his quest for revenge. Along with the rest of the team. he helped the P Team in their quest to defeat Galactus. When R.J. met M.O.D.A.B, the B Team and the other teams, he was one of the few people apart from Pinkie Pie to defend Julien when he does something stupid which takes many by surprise. He was also the first Power Ranger to join them. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny R.J. joins M.O.D.A.B, the B Team and the P Team against Discord (one of the main enemies of the B Team) and also against a new antagonist in Sigma. He and Scorpion at the Republic save Cassandra from being killed at the hands of her mind controlled sister, Discord and Obodiah Stane. He even called the latter "baldy". R.J. assists his friends and is nearly killed by 18 however through Cassandra and Lizbeth's actions they are saved The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker TBA Meister of War TBA Future Warfare TBA Allies and enemies Friends: Casey, Theo, Lily, Domanic, Fran, Jarrod, Camille, Flit, Master Finn (Father), Master Swoop, Master Phant, Scorpion, Cassandra, Crypto, Raz, Android 18, Delta Squad, the P Team, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Nina, Brick, Butch, Nibbler, Hans, Noob, Frost, Ice King, Luigi, Meowth, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price, the V Crusaders, Enemies: Dai Shi, the Overlords, Galctus, Discord, Obodiah Stane, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Robotic Empire, Phobos' league, the Sith Stalker, Zeus, Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Superheroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters that debuted in The War of Destruction Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Superhumans Category:Humans Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Sexy characters Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Handsome Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Videos Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Power Ranger Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Werewolves Category:Purple Power Rangers Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Mentors Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization